


Contempt

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Judge Rafael Barba, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, fun with judge's robes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sonny is at risk for being held in contempt. Judge Barba offers him an alternative.or alternately, lawyer husbands getting frisky in the courthouse.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Contempt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



> I forget exactly how or where this stemmed from other than like so many great ideas, Kat is at least two-thirds responsible for it.
> 
> Also, content warning for very mild verbal humiliation and use of the word "slut".

For all that Sonny and Rafael work in the same building a lot of the time, they rarely see each other during business hours. Their professional paths tend not to overlap, except for those occasions when SVU cases cross over to family court.

When they do run into each other in the halls of the courthouse, one or both of them is always on the way to or from something, but it’s always a nice surprise. There is time for a smile, sometimes a quick kiss. Very occasionally they have a chance to exchange a few face-to-face words.

The idea comes to Rafael on one such day. He is on his way back from a street lunch when he sees Sonny pacing furiously outside a courtroom, tapping on his phone and muttering under his breath. He watches his husband pace, admiring the long line of his body, the way his jacket flares out around him as he moves.

He tries to remember what Sonny’s current case is, who’s on defense, who’s hearing it. As he walks toward him, Sonny’s eyes snap up and catch his. Rafael sucks in a breath at the look in his husband’s eyes. He’s angry, his cheeks are flushed and his mouth is swollen red where he’s been sucking on his lip. Rafael has seen Sonny upset, has seen him frustrated, but he’s apparently never seen him truly angry because this is a new look and Rafael tugs at his coat to hide how extremely tight his pants are suddenly feeling.

It takes a moment for Sonny’s boiling rage to simmer down, letting him register Rafael standing there.

“Hey,” Sonny sighs, his shoulders sinking as he soaks in his husband’s presence and lets it drown out the anger he’s been carrying.

“Hey,” Rafael kisses him on the cheek. “What’s going on?”

Sonny waves his hand at the courtroom. “Difference of opinion with Judge Wheeler. I may have loudly disagreed with some of his calls.”

“Some?” Rafael quirks a brow and Sonny flushes deeper.

“Okay, most of them. He called me obstreperous and told me one more outcry would see me held in contempt.”

Rafael can’t decide what is more arousing, the moral outrage or the way Sonny’s mouth spits out _obstreperous_ like it’s a slur.

He doesn’t have the chance to respond when the recess is over and Sonny is called back into court. He squeezes Rafael’s hand once and then heads back into the room. Rafael returns to his office but he turns over this new information in his mind. The way Sonny’s cheeks had been so flushed, the righteous indignation. He needs to do something with this, it’s just a matter of waiting for the right time.

The decision is ultimately easy to make.

A day comes when he hears through the law clerk grapevine that ADA Carisi has once again come a hairsbreadth away from being held in contempt. He texts his husband, asking him to come to his office for lunch. They both know that meeting in his office for lunch means very little actual eating and a great deal more fucking on his couch or desk. It’s the couch today, Rafael taking his time to slowly open Sonny up until he’s biting his tie to stop from whimpering. Rafael doesn’t say anything about Sonny’s morning in court and Sonny doesn’t offer up the information.

Near the end of the day he sends a message via one of the court couriers, an official summons from one officer of the court to another. He knows Sonny will interpret it as a professional request, not a personal one. He anticipates the way Sonny will wonder what he wants, the way he’ll be thrown off-kilter by the shift in dynamic especially given they aren’t currently working a case together.

He’s just settling into position when Sonny pushes the door open, peeking into the dimly lit room.

“You asked to see me, Judge Barba?” They both prefer to use their titles at work as a way to keep their professional and private lives at least partially demarcated.

“Come in, Mr. Carisi.” He says, feeling it as his face settles into character.

The ADA walks into the room and the door swings shut with a heavy thud. The courtroom isn’t large, it’s mostly used for storage these days, but it still has all the trappings, including the bench Rafael is now sitting behind.

Carisi’s brow is wrinkled as he moves towards the front of the room.

“Do you know why I summoned you?” Barba asks.

Carisi shakes his head and his tongue darts out to lick at his lips nervously.

“Your behaviour in court today was unacceptable for an officer of the law, Mr. Carisi. I have no choice but to find you in contempt.”

Carisi’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth, but Rafael continues.

“You may of course appeal my decision but in the meantime, I am remanding you into custody and imposing a fine.”

ADA Carisi looks around the room and Barba sees the realization slowly dawning on his face. The man’s entire body language shifts and when he looks back at the judge, there is a faint smirk playing at his mouth.

Barba stares at him, his expression stern, until he sees the other man’s eyes flicker with uncertainty.

“Approach, counsellor.” He says, and the lawyer walks up to the bench and steps up onto the riser so he is at eye level with the judge.

“You are hereby remanded and will not be free to leave until you have paid a cash fine amounting to…” Rafael thinks about how much cash Sonny generally carries. “Five hundred dollars.”

They both know that’s paltry compared to what an actual contempt fine would run, but neither of them breaks character.

Carisi rubs the back of his neck and winces. “That’s more cash than I have, your honour.”

Barba shrugs. “You’re a smart man counsellor, I’m sure you can think of something.” He leans back in his chair and pretends to think. “Of course, if you really can’t pay, we may be able to reach a suitable arrangement in some other way.”

The ADA bites his lip, the pink turning red under his teeth. Barba watches him think and sees the moment he makes his decision.

“What kind of arrangement did you have in mind, judge?”

He smirks. “Come around here, Mr. Carisi.” He gestures to the side of the bench where there is a small swinging gate behind a low dividing wall.

The ADA comes around to the side and stands at the edge of the judge’s bench, careful not to step directly into his space yet. Rafael pushes his chair out from the desk and turns to face him, his legs apart in a wide vee. The robe is not quite ankle-length and Carisi’s eyes travel down his body and widen when he sees skin where there might otherwise be pant leg.

Barba’s hands move to the zipper of his robe and Sonny’s eyes shoot up to watch as he slides it down slowly, only a scant inch or two, just enough to show what is beneath the robe. There’s nothing, Barba is naked beneath the robe, and Sonny clutches at the side of the bench as the blood leaves his limbs and moves right to his dick.

Sonny sinks to his knees, his eyes fixed on Rafael’s. Rafael beckons for the ADA to come closer. He shuffles forward and puts his hands on the judge’s knees, rucking the fabric up.

Rafael doesn’t say anything, choosing to watch and see what Sonny decides to do. Sonny pulls at the fabric, watching how it billows around Barba’s legs. He looks up, biting his lip again.

“Can I – May I – fuck.” Sonny’s fingers clutch at the robe.

Rafael takes pity on him.

“Suck my cock, counsellor.”

Carisi ducks down, lifting the robe over his head and disappearing under it. Rafael gasps, clutching at the arms of the chair as his cock is enveloped by plush lips and silky heat. The fabric shifts around Carisi’s head and shoulders as he moves, taking Rafael’s cock all the way to the base and then drawing back. Rafael can hear the muffled slurps and groans as Sonny sucks him and there’s something about not being able to see him that is adding a layer to the arousal.

Like this, hidden from view, it really could be some anonymous lawyer desperate for Judge Barba to drop the contempt charge. He loses himself in the fantasy for a few moments.

“You’d do anything, wouldn’t you, slut?” He murmurs almost fondly, laying a hand on the back of the man’s head where it is moving beneath his robe. “You’re so desperate to do what I tell you if it means you get off.” He laughs at his own unintentional double entendre. “Well, let’s see how well you do at getting me off first.”

Carisi speeds up his movements, squeezing Barba’s cock with his fist and mouth, tonguing at the head and licking up the precome that is leaking out. He pushes himself down, forcing down his gag reflex to take the judge’s cock all the way, not stopping until it hits the back of his throat.

Rafael can feel the clench of Carisi’s throat around him but he wants more, he wants to lose himself in the tightness of Sonny’s ass.

“Get up,” He lifts the robe and pulls the man off his dick. It jerks in the air, wet with spit, and Sonny looks up at him blearily, his mouth slack and swollen.

Rafael unzips the robe and pushes the sides to hang loose around him. He urges Sonny to stand and makes short work of his belt and pants, tugging at them until they are down at Sonny’s feet. Sonny steps out of them, naked from the waist down, and Rafael guides him to straddle his thighs.

He reaches up between Sonny’s cheeks and gently curls one finger into him. It goes in smoothly and Rafael knows it is because of the lunchtime quickie in his office, but Judge Barba doesn’t know that and he curls his lips into a leering smile.

“I’m impressed, counsellor,” He purrs, carefully pushing a second finger into Carisi’s hole. “One might think you came prepared.”

Sonny is staring straight ahead and breathing shallowly, but he bears down on Barba’s fingers, wanting more.

Barba chuckles, a low dark hum of laughter that burns in Sonny’s chest. “You did, didn’t you? You came here prepared to offer yourself to me.”

Carisi doesn’t respond and the judge crooks his fingers, skimming them across his prostate. He lets out a whimper and puts his hands out to clutch at Rafael’s shoulders.

“I expect an answer when I ask a question, counsellor.” Barba says, his fingers still moving.

“Yes!” Carisi cries out, his fingers tightening. Rafael’s skin will bruise there, he thinks with satisfaction.

“Yes what?” Barba slides his fingers out and then back in, three now.

“I came – fuck, I came prepared. Opened myself up in the bathroom.” Sonny rocks his hips, his cock bumping up against Barba’s torso.

Barba withdraws his fingers and wraps them around his cock, holding it steady. He places his other hand on Sonny’s hip, drawing him down. His cock pushes just slightly against Sonny’s loosened hole and he stops. The lawyer’s thighs tremble and he cries out again as his muscles give slightly and sinks down, just the tip of Barba’s cock slipping into him.

They both moan and Barba can’t hold back. He pushes up at the same time as he pulls Carisi down onto him. He’s been hard all afternoon, and with Carisi squeezing so tightly around him, he knows he won’t last.

“Hold on tight, counsellor.” Barba grits out as he wraps his hands around Carisi’s waist. He bucks his hips, grinding deeply into Carisi’s ass, and then sets a bruising rhythm, jerking the other man hard down on his cock with every thrust up.

There’s still an air of anonymity, of the man riding his dick being some desperate first-year public defender, and the only reason it’s so hot is because Barba knows exactly what gets Carisi off and he’s not holding back.

“I knew you were desperate for it, slut.” The judge grunts in Carisi’s ear. “I could tell you’d be the kind of man to get on his knees for me. Who’d ride my dick like it’s all he wants.”

“Is,” Carisi gasps out, shoving himself down hard and fast, rolling his hips to take Barba deeper.

“Hmm?” Rafael’s hands are still wrapped around Carisi’s waist, holding him tight, Carisi’s cock rubbing against his stomach.

“It is,” Carisi repeats. “S’all I want. Please.”

Barba groans and the chair creaks as he leans back to try and get more leverage as he fucks up into the other man. Carisi is shoved forward, his head lolling down to Barba’s shoulder. His arms are looped around the judge’s neck and he wants to wrap a hand around himself but he can also tell he won’t need it pretty soon.

“Barba – Raf – please,” He begs, the mask of anonymity slipping as he shoves himself down again and again on his husband’s cock.

“What do you need?” Rafael huffs, winding a hand between them to grip Sonny’s dick. They are so close together he can’t do anything more than squeeze, but it’s nearly enough.

“Say my name?” Sonny says, and Rafael knows what he wants to hear, knows how Sonny loves to hear his voice curling around the consonants.

“Come for me, darling,” Rafael says, twisting his wrist and flicking his thumb over the slit in Sonny’s cock. “Come for me, Dominick.”

He does, splashing thick and white over Rafael’s fist and onto his chest. His muscles clench as he climaxes and Rafael sees stars, sees fiery blue supernovas, sees an angelic fucking choir as the heat surrounding his cock intensifies and tightens and he is done for. He doesn’t stop moving as he comes, bucking his hips shallowly as he fills Sonny.

He slouches back in the chair and Sonny slouches with him, chest heaving as he breathes deeply.

“Just so you know, I know you can’t actually do that.” Sonny mumbles against Rafael’s skin.

“Hmm?”

Sonny lifts his head and looks Rafael in the eye. “Holding me in contempt for my behaviour in someone else’s courtroom. I know you can’t actually do that.”

“I should hope so,” Rafael laughs. “But it did the trick, didn’t it? Got you all flustered and desperate?”

“Mmm, you should know by now,” Sonny licks a hot stripe up Rafael’s neck. “Everything about you gets me flustered and desperate. I’m not gonna be able to look at you in your robe anymore without thinking about you being naked underneath it.”

Rafael arches his neck as Sonny’s teeth dig into it just above his collarbone.

“If you get off me so we can go home, maybe I’ll let you try it on.”

Sonny grins. “Yeah? Wanna play a little role reversal?”

Rafael widens his eyes and flutters his eyelashes. “Judge Carisi? I’m here for my interview as your new legal assistant?”

Sonny rocks against him, stifling a groan. At this rate they won’t make it home before round two, and Rafael doesn’t want to risk getting caught by the cleaning crew.

“Come on,” he nudges at Sonny to get off his lap.

They have no towels on hand and Sonny grimaces as he pulls his pants up. At least he only has to make it as far as Rafael’s office, where there are tissues. Rafael zips up his robe and they carefully leave the room, shuffling quickly down the empty corridor.

They wipe the sweat and dried come off themselves and Rafael puts his suit back on, carefully hanging his robe in it’s garment bag so he remembers to drop it at the cleaners tomorrow.

Sonny looks at his watch. “Man, gotta love court days. Even with our little interlude, this is the earliest I’ll have gone home in a while. Might even be able to get in a few episodes of something before I fall asleep on the couch.”

“Sounds like a good evening to me.” Rafael smiles. “You want to pick something up on the way home or reheat something from the freezer?”

They leave the courthouse, debating supper and viewing choices.

It’s always a nice surprise when they can spend time together at work, but sometimes it’s a downright treat.


End file.
